In the current agrochemical market, farmers use various fertilizers to impart macronutrients to plants either by application to the soil or application to plant leaves. Nitrogen, phosphorus, potassium, calcium, magnesium, and sulfur are the six macronutrients that must be supplied to the plants and soil manually by farmers. In many crops, the amount of nitrogen supplied is critical to the overall quality and growth of the crop. Nitrogen is supplied in either urea or ammonium phosphate forms. Due to the high water solubility of these salts, however, much of the nitrogen applied is lost to run-off and leaching. In ammonium-based products, if the nitrogen is not lost to leaching or run-off, it is being converted to ammonia gas by an enzyme called urease where the ammonia can bind to soil particles. Conversion occurring near the surface of the soil, however, does not allow for binding and this ammonia is lost to the atmosphere. Urease inhibitors are used to protect a farmer's investment in fertilizers by preventing the breakdown of urea by urease, the soil microbe responsible for converting urea to usable ammonia in the soil. This increases the amount of time the nitrogen remains in the soil and is available to the plant for absorption.